


Goodnight Kick

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Jongin going home to his pregnant husband. Although tired and restless, he stayed up with his ear pressed against kyungsoo's belly. Not wanting to sleep without his babies giving him his goodnight kick.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Goodnight Kick

**Author's Note:**

> 😅

For two months, Kyungsoo would be awakened at midnight by his weird combination of food cravings. Babangon ito, would raid their fridge quietly making sure na hindi magigising ang asawa na maghapon nasa trabaho.

Only waking up Jongin kapag the food is nowhere to be found sa kanilang kusina.

Subalit isang gabi, habang masayang nananaginip na tumatakbo sa beach ang buntis, he was awakened hindi ng cravings niya ngunit dahil sa mainit na bisig at halik ng kanyang asawa. 

Pagod man dahil delayed ang flight ni Jongin pauwi ng bansa, agad naman itong naglinis ng katawan pagka-uwi sa kanilang munting bahay at pagkatapos ay gumapang sa kama nilang mag-asawa.

"Baby, hi," Hindi pa man naaalimpungatan si Kyungsoo, his arms finds its way sa leeg ni Jongin, hugging his husband. "Welcome home..." Malambing ang boses ng inaantok na si Kyungsoo dahil sa labis na pagod sa maghapong paggalaw. Walong buwan na ang kambal, malaki ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo lalo na at dalawang bata ang nasa loob nito kaya nahihirapang gumalaw dahil sa kabigatan ng kambal. 

"Hi baby, I'm home to you.. Sleep ka na.." Hinawi ni Jongin ang bangs ng asawa and softly, he kisses his pregnant husband on his forehead. Nais man niyang makipag momol at higit pa subalit the doctor reminded him that Kyungsoo's having a sensitive pregnancy. Dapat iwas magpagod at walang stress.

"hmmmm, love you baby.."

"Mahal kita. Sleep na, bukas tayo usap." At isang goodnight kiss sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Sa tulong ng liwanag ng lamp shade sa side ni Kyungsoo, Jongin gets a clearer view of his husband's serene face. Heart lips are as red as a ripe apple at ang malusog niyang pisngi ang ngayon ay pinagmamasdan ni Jongin, nakangiti si Jongin sa labis na galak at sa utak ay laking pasasalamat sa diyos at sa kanya biniyaya ang isang Kyungsoo Do.

Jongin stayed that way, cuddling his husband, staring at his face as if he's the prettiest view to be existing in this world.

Unable to control his desires and emotions, Jongin leans forward and tasted Kyungsoo's lips. Kagaya ng unang halik na pinagsaluhan ng dalawa, Kyungsoo remained sweet. Iyon ang mga labing kinaaadikan, ang taong tangi at panghabambuhay na hahalikan. Jongin is pretty much in love with his husband.

"I love you mahal ko..." Bulong ni Jongin sa natutulog na asawa bago siya gumapang pababa.

Kyungsoo must have felt the movement at siya ay kumawala sa asawa, lays on his back giving his husband easy access sa kanilang peanuts.

Peanuts, _plural, more than one._ They're having twins.

Maingat na itinaas ni Jongin ang loose tshirt na suot ni Kyungsoo, smiling when their baby bump comes into view.

Nakadapa si Jongin, facing their babies and kisses the top of Kyungsoo's tummy. Apat na halik ang kanyang itinanim, tig dalawa ang kanilang kambal. Isang buwan na lamang at lalabas na ang kanilang peanut one at peanut two, at ipinapangako ni Jongin, mas maraming halik pa ang ibibigay niya sa mga panganay. 

"Hello babies, sleep na ba mga peanut ko? Home na si tatay. I'm here.." Walang sagot, kalmado ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Jongin chuckled, what does he expect? That the babies would be up sa dis oras ng gabi when they're both mahilig matulog? But still, si Jongin ay patuloy na kinausap ang mga anak, kagaya ng kanyang ginagawa pagkagising sa umaga at bago matulog sa gabi. "Naging mabait kayo kay dada? Did you gave him a hard time or makulit?" Still no movement. Himbing na ang mag-aama ni Jongin subalit siya naman ay gising na gising ang diwa. Naexcite yata makauwi kay Kyungsoo kaya hindi dinapuan ng antok.

Instead of going back to bed, Jongin gently rested his head sa tummy ng asawa, maingat at sinisiguradong hindi madaganan ang dalawang bata na sa sinapupunan.

He would smile, kiss the tummy, rub it and talk to the kids, he would sing them a lullaby too. _For Life,_ _yung wedding song nilang mag-asawa._ Keeping up with the babies sa tatlong araw na nasa ibang bansa ito para sa trabaho.

Ng makaramdam ng pangangalay sa kanyang mga braso ten minutes later, muling hinalikan ni Jongin ang babies at ngumuso, nagtatampo sapagkat tulog ang mga ito, unable to give him his goodnight kick.

Nakasanayan na, bago matulog ang mag-asawa that Jongin would talk to his babies and as a return, the kids would kick through Kyungsoo's tummy.

"Babies, sleep na si tatay, asan na kick ko?" Jongin poked the belly. Walang sagot. "Sige kayo, bukas kay dada na ang buong attention ni tatay! Wala na sa inyo!" Pagtatampo niyang parang bata.

Kyungsoo who is secretly awake ay napakagat labi upang pigilan ang nagbabadyang tawa. Tatlong taon mang kasal, si Jongin parin ang childish na Jongin na nakilala niya eleven years ago.

"Hmmm! Fine! Dada owns me tomorrow! Magcu-cuddle kami maghapon bahala kayo!" Kung nakatayo lang marahil nagdadabog na si Jongin. Nakanguso ito sa harapan ng tiyan ng asawa. "Mahal kayo ni tatay eh, tapos miss kayo. Ako di niyo-" Jongin gasped in amazement at si Kyungsoo ay napaungol ng malakas na sumipa ang mga bata. 

Napa upo si Jongin and caresses the bump. There they are, his most awaited goodnight kicks from his babies. He smiles from ear to ear, happy that the kids must have recognized his voice. There it moved again, they kicked but softer this time. Jongin presses his left ear sa tummy and kisses the skin.

"Thanks for the goodnight kicks babies.. Love kayo ni tatay. Thank you babies, goodnight." He says happily at nanatili sa posisyon hanggang sa humina at nawala ang mga pag-sipa.

Doon na nilapitan ng antok si Jongin kaya inayos nito ang pagkakahiga at tumabi kay Kyungsoo, arm snaking sa bewang ng asawa, palm holding the belly and whispers something sweet against Kyungsoo's ear.

"I love you baby, i love you." Nanghina ang boses ni Jongin, slowly starting to consume him. "l-love, y-you.." He says, voice faltering. 

Kyungsoo who is awake the entire time, ay ipinatong ang palad sa kamay ni Jongin na nakadikit sa kanyang tiyan, curling deeper sa yakap ng kanyang pinakamamahal. Nakangiti, kuntento at puno ng kaligayahan ang puso.

"I love you too tatay, mahal ka namin." 


End file.
